A wireless local area network (WLAN) has been applied more and more widely, a WLAN with a single access point (AP) cannot meet access requirements of user equipments in a large coverage area, thus a WLAN with a plurality of access points provided within the coverage area appears, where the plurality of APs that belong to the same WLAN work at a same channel frequency, as shown in FIG. 1, when different user equipments perform concurrent communications with the APs, since there are wireless signal collisions, a bandwidth allocated to each user equipment may not increase due to increase of the number of APs, but will decline.
In order to reduce impact on user equipments communicating with other APs due to the communication between a single user equipment and an AP, as shown in FIG. 2, the prior art provides a wireless local area network directional beam technical solution, this solution lies in that different antenna configuration scheduling schemes are driven by a destination address of a data packet that needs to be transmitted, and an antenna transmission mode of an access point is modified from an omni-directional manner to a directional manner through the antenna configuration scheme, thereby enhancing transmitting power of a radio signal in a particular direction, and correspondingly reducing transmitting energy of radio signals in other directions, and thus objectively reducing impact on other user equipments which communicate with the access point concurrently. However, in a WLAN system with a plurality of APs, it will still make a great impact on concurrent communications of user equipments in an area which is served by other APs, and thus network throughput of a wireless local area network with a plurality of APs will be affected.